Smierc's Home
by AkumaKami64
Summary: AU. Grim Junior, son of a wealthy business owner, has gone from riches to rags, and now living on the streets. Drugged and convicted of crimes he doesn't remember, abandoned by friends, and now living on the streets. The last person he ever thought would save him was her: Mandy Kramer, his step-mother. Older Junior. More Serious/Less Perverted version of Smierc's Bone.


Smierc's Home

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Grim Tales

Summary: AU. Grim Junior, son of a wealthy business owner, has gone from riches to rags, and now living on the streets. Drugged and convicted of crimes he doesn't remember, abandoned by friends, and now living on the streets. The last person he ever thought would save him was her: Mandy Kramer, his step-mother. Older Junior. More Serious/Less Perverted version of Smierc's Home.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

**Partial Credit to my beta, Dragon Wizard 91, for helping me make up these stories.**

**AN Same beginning as Smierc's Bone, but deviates about half way down.**

Life's not fair. Not to the rich or the poor, to the weak or the strong, to the old or the young, to the sinners or the saints. Misfortune is like a gleeful imp, looking for any chance to have its fun, no matter at whose expense. And as he limped through one of Endsville's alley ways, the rain drenching his ragged and dirty clothes, a twenty-three year Grim Smierc Junior knew that fact very well.

You wouldn't know it by looking at him, but this young man had once been very wealthy and with a bright future. His father, Grim Smierc Senior, had been the owner of a funeral service corporation. They weren't one of the billionaires, but they had made a few million dollars a year back then. His mother had died in childbirth, but Junior had counted that as a good thing: His mother had been trying to milk his father for money but Junior's birth had brought an unexpected fix to that problem. Grim had raised Junior well as a single parent, until middle school, making him into a good kid that could become a great man.

Sadly, nothing goes perfectly to anyone's plans or desires. Grim Senior had died of cancer after Junior's last year of high school. After that, he had moved out of the mansion and into a college dorm at Megaville's Thanatos University, looking to get a degree in business, among other things. Junior had inherited a small fortune from his father, more than enough to pay for all of his college expenses. There, he had made friends and enjoyed his life anew. Then misfortune struck once more, ending with him in jail for three months for grand theft auto, public indecency, destruction of property, driving under the influence, and one charge of petty theft- and that was just the stuff they claimed to have proof of. It would have been longer if it hadn't been his first offense. Still, he had been labeled as a convicted felon and most of his college friends thought he was guilty. Then again, he couldn't say he wasn't, exactly, just that he didn't remember it.

With his record having destroyed almost any weight his name might have had, very few places were willing to hire him. His funds dried up in a little over a year, and he had been on the streets ever since, with a slight limp leg as a souvenir from that fateful night. His hair was unkempt and messy, and he was going to have a beard soon if he didn't find something to shave with. The only thing Junior could still take pride in at this point was that he wasn't a drug addict or an alcoholic at this point. Then again, he had no money to get any with, but he supposed that that was beside the point.

He sighed as he leaned against the wall, under a fire escape, giving him minor relief from the rain, "Well, let's see...if I'm right, there should be a shelter a few blocks from here," He mumbled thoughtfully to himself. After his conviction and release from prison, all of his friends either didn't want to associate with him or lost contact with him. And calling back home was never even a consideration for him. There was no way he'd be welcome back there...

He sniffled from the cold as he walked out of the alley; no use feeling sorry for himself. All he could do now was try to survive until he could figure out a way to get back on his feet. With that in mind, he made his way to the shelter. Thankfully, the jacket he found in the trash earlier still provided a little decent protection, "God I hope this winter isn't too bad..." He muttered sadly.

He walked for a good ten minutes through downtown Endsville before he noticed something…a limo. It was a bit odd, in retrospect, seeing one parked along a street with several small business stores. None of them were the type of thing a wealthy customer would personally come to, especially at this shadier part of town. Still, he stopped for a moment and stood a few feet from it, smiling at the vehicle nostalgically. He had rode in one a lot during his youth, so it made him think of happier times, before his father died.

"Bet ya didn't see me ending up here, Dad," He said to himself with a hollow chuckle before shaking his head and walking on. He still had another block or so until he reached the shelter, "Hope they're not full...hate to sleep in the tunnels again...," He mused.

Between the rain and his musing, he didn't hear the sound of a vehicle door opening nor the stood of heels on the pavement. He probably didn't pay any mind to the sound of an umbrella opening, "...Junior?" A voice called, holding some measure of surprise, making him stop dead in his tracks, with wide eyes.

_'...No way...what are the chances I run into her of all people?'_ Junior thought to himself in disbelief, not daring to turn around.

"Grim Smierc Junior?" The voice asked again. It was even, controlled, almost apathetic…almost.

Junior slowly turned to see the woman standing before him, an umbrella in one hand as her black eyes locked onto his blue ones. She was wearing a black fur coat, obviously top of the line material. Below that was a dark blue business suit, hugging her curves ever so pleasingly, with the top undone to show her white undershirt. Her feet were clad in red high heels. And her long blonde hair was just as beautiful and golden as when he had first met her when he was a teenager.

He must have looked like a mess to her. His black, torn coat was covered in dirt and mud- he hoped it was mud anyway. His thin shirt had long faded from white to a sickly yellow with stains. His jeans had been blue, but were mostly brown now from sitting in what he knew was mud. Not to mention the ratty hair and unkempt face. Oh, and his sneakers looked like they would fall apart at any second.

"It is you, isn't it?" She asked again, her eyes almost looking a bit sad at the state he was in.

"Hey Mandy, how's life been treating you?" He asked, a bit embarrassed by his state, and ashamed for other reasons.

"Better than you, obviously," She stated simply, "Where, exactly, are you going?" She asked tonelessly.

"The shelter, hopefully," He answered with a shrug.

Her eyes narrowed at that, "Junior, get in the limo. Now," She all but ordered.

"It's okay; I can make it there on my own," He assured with a sigh, turning to leave...only to find Mandy grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, glaring at him.

"I wasn't asking, Junior," Mandy warned evenly, but her tone was fairly gentle, despite her hold on him.

"...If you insist." Junior answered in reluctance, a bit surprised at Mandy's behavior, as he stepped into the car with Mandy following suit. He grimaced as he realized he was probably ruining the upholstery.

"Driver, take us home," Mandy ordered simply, Junior raising an eyebrow at that, but he chose not to comment on it just yet.

Mandy Kramer…she had married his father back when Junior was in middle school. She was a cold, calculative, and very intelligent woman that had successfully expanded and improved their corporation into a business that had a net worth of over three hundred million dollars- she might have made it a multi-billion dollar company by now, for all he knew. Their relationship had been, more or less, non-existent. Mandy wasn't one for conversation, with him as a child at the least and he never worked up the guts to break the ice between them.

After his father died of cancer, the company had been mostly been left to Mandy. Not that Junior was surprised, as she had pretty much been the one to make the company what it was. Junior was given a reasonable inheritance of a hundred grand. After that, Junior had gone off to a college instead of waiting for Mandy to kick him out. College had eaten up about half of his inheritance in tuition and other college fees. Then there was his lawyer for the trial, and after that? He made it for about a year on what was left before becoming homeless. He never once considered calling Mandy. He didn't hate her; he just didn't have any delusion about the fact that she probably only put up with his presence because he was Grim's son. And frankly, he didn't feel like working up the hope and courage to call her, only to have her scoff at how desperate he would have probably sounded.

"...You know, finding you was a lot harder than it should have been," Mandy commented evenly, looking out the window as she tugged at her coat.

"Huh? Say what?" Junior asked intelligently, glancing up at her.

"I had to hire a PI to track down where you were. You jumped around a lot after you got out of prison, trying to find work I assume. After a few months, you vanished until I learned that you were now a vagrant...in the same town you were born and raised in, the same one I live in," Mandy said, her eyes hardening a bit.

Junior chuckled at that as he stared at the floor, "Sorry if I cost you a pretty penny with that. I'd pay you back, but as you can see, money isn't a commodity I have in abundance anymore," He joked hollowly.

Mandy ignored his attempt at self-deprecating humor, continuing to stare at him intently, "Why didn't you come home?" She asked simply

"Why would you even let me? No one wants to live with a convicted criminal, especially one who was arrested for a crime he can't remember because some other students slipped him pills in his drink," Junior lamented, "Not that anyone really believed that..."

"I do," Mandy said instantly, making him go wide eyed, but not looking away from the floor, "Tell me, why didn't you even call for help with the trial?" She asked, narrowing her eyes lightly.

"...We never really had the best relationship, Mandy. You were Dad's new wife and the boss of the company in all but name until he died, and I was just the brat from his last relationship you had to put up with," Junior said with a fake smirk and a halfhearted shrug, "I just decided to get out of your hair before you decided to do it yourself."

"Junior, you assumed incorrectly that I would have kicked you out." Mandy said in an annoyed tone, "And you also assumed I disliked having you around."

"...Mandy, you are a woman like an arctic winter," Junior offered with an expression of incredulity.

"...Junior, look at me." She ordered firmly. Slowly, he did...and blinked, his head perking up in surprise at the concern in her eyes, and the almost hurt look in them that was hidden by annoyance, "If you had called even once, if you had asked for anything, I would have helped you in any way possible," She swore without a hint of hesitation.

"...Why? We hardly even knew each other. If I wasn't Dad's son, you wouldn't have even noticed my existence..." He pointed out.

"I knew more about you than you might suspect," Mandy answered vaguely, "As for why...I promised your father I would help you if you asked..." She explained.

"Oh, so it's just bec-" Junior started, only for Mandy to suddenly be glaring into his eyes.

"Your father never asked me. He never had the nerve to demand something like that from me. The day I found out about the cancer, I told him, without prompt, that I'd be there for you after he passed away," She informed strongly, "I never once contacted you because I thought you would have had the sense to call the one person that could help you the most, not to mention the only family you have left, if you needed help. I thought you had the trial under control. I thought you wanted to make it on your own. Or just wanted to get away from the reminder of your father for a while," She pointed out, her eyes flashing, "I never once thought you were just too stupid to realize you were welcome to come back, and make me have to personally pull you out of the gutters," She said, a bit frostily.

"...Wait, that's why you were there? You were...looking for me?" Junior asked in shock. Mandy didn't say a word, just glared at him, "...I fucked up then, didn't I?" Junior asked with a bitter smile as he looked down.

"Yes, you did, but no longer," Mandy said firmly, leaning forward and grabbing his face, forcing him to face her once more, "Now you will live with me, and have all the comforts you seek." She promised, blunt and to the point.

"Just like that?" He chirped in surprise and more than a bit of happiness.

"For the most part? Yes," Mandy said with something on her face that was almost a smile.

"...Thank you, Mandy," Junior said, almost ready to cry in joy.

"You're welcome." Mandy answered, leaning backwards now that their talk was done, before wrinkling her nose, "But first, you need a bath, bad. You're filthy as sin," She pointed out in mild disgust at the offending odor.

"Yeah, sorry about that and the seats...," Junior said, scratching his head sheepishly.

"It's not your fault," Mandy assured as the limo came to a stop.

Junior glanced out the window and was almost brought to tears at the site of the same mansion he had grown up in, the place he called home for so long, and had not seen in so long...and knowing that he could have come back at any time just made it worse on his emotional state of mind.

With Junior not looking at her, Mandy's almost smile grew a just a bit wider for that brief instant before fading away, "I'll have a maid show you to the bathroom," She informed as the chauffeur held the door open for both of them.

Junior got out of the limo before stopping, smiling up at his home before looking at the back of the woman that had brought him back here, "Hey, Mandy?" He called as he stood there, the blond looking over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow, "Sorry for being an idiot," He finished with a small smile.

"You're your father's son." She said with a shrug, before continuing her walk.

"So, does that mean Dad was an idiot too?" Junior asked with a grin as he caught up with her. Thankfully, the limp wasn't a serious impediment for him.

Mandy's mouth twitched upwards for a moment, as though she had fought back a smile, "In a few ways." She agreed as they reached the mansion doors, a maid waiting for them, "Mindy." Mandy greeted evenly.

The ginger haired maid bowed with a bit of a nervous look on her face, "Welcome home, Madam," She greeted submissively.

**End of Chapter**

There we go! First chapter of Smierc's Home, the relatively serious twin of Smierc's Bone. I say relatively because both stories have a good amount of perversion and plot- this one just weighs more on the plot than the perversion. The reason why I didn't put this on Archive of Our Own is because everyone here is legal age in the story.

As for why I'm writing two versions of this? Well, the truth is that I made this story with my beta as one of our PM stories we do for fun. This was originally meant to be one thing but morphed into another. However, I thought up this version, which doesn't focus as much on the kicky stuff. Smierc's Bone will be more like the original PM story.

I intend to update both of these stories at the same time. They will roughly follow the same plot, but with many deviations from each other that you will be able to clearly see. In other words, they're the same world, but on slightly different timelines.

Onto the story itself? Yeah, this was all the PM plot- Junior has one bad night that ruins everything, a year or three later, Mandy finds im and brings him home, making him realize he is a very lucky idoit. Also, Smierc is a Polish/Kashubian word for Death. And yes, I had their company be a funeral service corperation. It was too good to pass up. Me and my beta made a few other references that don't need to be pointed out.

Also, yes, that is Mindy from Billy and Mandy at the end as one of Mandy's maid. And yes, you will find more GT characters in this alternate world. As for why Mandy is willingly taking care of Junior? Well, this isn't GT Mandy, it's a mortal Mandy in a more normal world, so keep that in mind.

By the way, here's the ages:

Grim Senior: 43(at death, would be 48, married at 37)

Grim Junior: 23(18 when Grim died, 12 when Mandy married Grim)

Mandy: 33(married at 22, 28 when Grim died )

Any yes, these author's notes are gonig to be very similar on both stories.

**PS If you read both stories, tell me which one you like better.**


End file.
